


Ohio State

by broken_sunshine



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Football, Ohio State, Pregnant-Ziva
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 07:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9590270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Tony teaches his little girl Tali to be an Ohio State fan and a pregnant Ziva watches.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or the characters. Also, I don't understand football.

“Yay!” Tony screams and starts to tickle Tali which makes the little girl giggle loudly. She starts to kick her chubby toddler legs all over the place. 

“Hey, be nice to my little girl.” Tony looks up and sees a very pregnant Ziva approaching the couch. In one hand she has a juice box and in the other she has a mug which Tony assumes holds tea, probably earl grey because that’s her favorite. 

“We were just playing and Abba was just teaching her what to do when Ohio State scores.” Tony explains. All of them were wearing Ohio State shirts to make Tony happy. Tali looked adorable in her shirt. She had a matching red bow in her hair that took up most of her head. 

“Ziva sat on the couch and set her tea on the coffee table. “Tali, come here. Ima has a juice box for you and I bet if you ask Abba nicely he’ll open it for you.” Tali got up from the floor and ran to her mother. 

“Please!” Tali exclaims when she reaches Ziva. Ziva smiles and hands the tiny girl the apple juice box. “Thank you!”

“You’re welcome.” Zivs gently tells her. Ziva has a soft voice that she only uses with Tali and when she is talking to the baby, which Tony finds adorable. 

Tali dashes back to Tony. “Abba, open please!” 

Tony kisses her forehead. “Sure, sweetie.” Tony unwraps the straw and sticks it into the juice box. Tony hands Tali the juice box and the straw wrapper. 

“Thank you!” She kisses Tony’s cheek and then runs to throw the wrapper away. 

Ziva laughs, “She’s got you wrapped around her leg.”

Now it’s Tony’s turn to laugh, “It’s finger not leg and yes she does.” Tony gets off the floor and goes to sit by Ziva. He pulls her shirt up to expose her swollen stomach. “Hello, there.” He lean down and  kisses her. “How’s my future Ohio State football player doing?” Tony then starts to rub her belly.

“He’s doing great. I think we have got a future kicker in there because he is currently having a fun time kicking me in the ribs.” 

“That’s no good.” He turns his attention back to their unborn baby boy. “You be nice to Ima, okay? She has already given up coffee and climbing trees with your sister for you. Also, she’s never comfortable.” 

Tali came running back in. That’s how she seems to travel. She barely ever walks. She sees Ziva’s belly and lightly puts her hand on it. “Baby?” She asks in her tiny voice. 

“Yes, baby.” Ziva cheerfully answers. 

Tali kisses her bump. “Good, Tali. You’re being very careful with the baby.”  

Tony watches the three people he loves the most interact. He wonders how he got so lucky. He has Ziva and Tali and soon they will have a baby boy which will complete their mini family. 

Ohio State scores. “Yay!” Tali screams. 

Tony picks her up and kisses her face. “Good job, Tali!”


End file.
